4 Year Return
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Mavis and Johnny have been gone for 4 years. Now they are returning. What surprises await on their return from the couple? How will Count Dracula manage the Hotel and spend time with his daughter when the hotel is busier then ever with all monsters and humans in it. This could get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Count Dracula was bored it had been 4 years since he seen his daughter. He got the occasional phone call but that was it. All his friends could tell he was stressed. For not seeing his daughter that long. They tried distracting him but it didn't work he just missed her. But he knew she was having the time of her life with Johnny. He couldn't deny her happiness.

Life had changed at the Hotel. It had gotten bigger and now accommodated Human guests. The humans loved the hotel and were glad they came. The Hotel was 5 Stars and had 790 rooms, pool and gardens. Dracula had nothing to fear from humans now so he invited them to come. So far so good.

Dracula was bought out of his thoughts by the skeleton phone ringing.

"What?" Dracula barks into it

"Quasimodo has escaped sir. We have nearly caught him trying to eat another guest", the voice says

"I'll be right there", Dracula says speedily making his way to the kitchen to find his Security un-tiring the new Chief Natalie and her assistants. Also a human woman looked scared. Staying close to the armour.

"Prison is secure", the Captain says

"Good. Take his done to the dungeon. I will talk to him later. Miss are you alright?" Dracula asks the woman

"Yes he just gave me a fright", the woman says

"Your accommodation is free. After everything you have been through. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay", Dracula says nicely

"Thanks sir. You all have been so kind", the lady says

"Take her up to the infirmary get her checked out", Dracula says to one of his guards

"Will do sir", the solider says saluting Dracula then escorting the lady out

"Natalie you are not hurt?" Dracula asks the vampire chief

"Just my pride. He got the drop on us. Don't worry we will get back to work immediately", Chief Natalie says

"Thank you", Dracula says walking out

What was he going to do about Quasimodo? He was a danger to everyone. He would have to think on it. That's when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Dracula says

"Hello Dad", Mavis says happily

"My little bat droppings how are you?" Dracula says much happier now he was talking to her

"Been better. I rang to let you know Johnny and I are coming back to the hotel with his family", Mavis says

"Sorry Drac they want to meet everyone", Johnny says into the phone

"That is fine. I will have rooms available. When do you arrive?" Dracula asks happily

"In 3 days. By the way Johnny and I will be sharing a room", Mavis says

"Ok my little spider. Be safe and get here safe and sound", Dracula replies

"See you soon Drac", Johnny yells over the sound of a baby crying

"See you dad I have to go. See you in 3 days", Mavis says hanging up

Dracula closes his phone happily his daughter was coming home and his best friend. He had missed them very much. There was so much to do. He had to inform everyone and deal with Quasimodo who was in the dungeons. He was going to be very busy the next 3 days but it will be worth it to see them again. With that thought he rushed off to tell the others…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it was so short next will be longer I promise. Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>Count Dracula had been very busy the last 3 days the Hotel had been cleaned from top to bottom. With the help of his friends finally everything was in order. His friends were Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, Griffin, Gill (Lake Monster about Mavis's age), Sharper (Who was a shape-shifter) and his wife Miley. Justin the bigfoot and his wife Sarah, Tommy the Yeti and his wife Maya. Susanna and Sam the Cyclops. The only problem he had was Quasimodo who was locked in the dungeon. He would find some way to get rid of him before he caused anymore trouble. His phone rang and he eagerly answers it.<p>

"Mavy?" he asks

"Hi dad", Mavis replies sounding tired again

"My little voodoo doll. When will you arrive?" Dracula asks

"Is that Mavis?" Frank asks to then be hit on the head by his wife

"I am sorry it is not going to be today. Johnny and I are too tired to make the rest of the journey to the hotel so we are staying at an inn in town. We will see you tomorrow at 11", Mavis says

Dracula was disappointed he was not going to see his daughter yet.

"That is fine. It can't be helped", Dracula forces himself to say

"Sorry Dad. You will understand why tomorrow. I love you now Johnny wants to talk to you", Mavis says

"I love you too. See you tomorrow. Put Jonathan on", Dracula says

"Hey Drac sorry about the bad news. Listen we might have stopped but my family hasn't they will be at the hotel any minute. If they cause any trouble just call me and I will sort it out", Johnny says

"Thank you for the warning Jonathan. WILL I see you tomorrow?" Dracula asks

"I hope so. Fingers crossed. I have to go Mavis needs me see you Drac", Johnny says hanging up

"Well that was polite", Dracula mutters

"What's wrong buddy?" Wayne asks

"Mavis and Johnny are not coming to tomorrow. Said something about being tired. But Johnny's family will be here any minute", Dracula informs his friends

"Don't worry she will be here before you know it", Gill says smiling

"Sir the humans have arrived", a suit of armour says

"Let's get this over with come on", Dracula says speeding to the lobby 17 humans were all with red hair like Johnny's

"Here he is", the secretary says

"Hello Count Dracula I am Jacob Marlow and this is my wife Jaclyn Marlow", the oldest man says

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania" Dracula says with a fake smile

"Johnny and Mavis talk a lot about you. Johnny likes you as a best friend. He nearly hasn't got any friends. There are two but Johnny said their crazy. But I called them anyway to see if they wanted to join us", Jaclyn says happily

"Fantastic who are all your children?" Dracula asks

"These are the twins Jadyn and James who are 20, Jaylyn who is 19, Janiya was is 18, Jae who is 17, Jacqueline who is 16, Jazlyn who is 15, Jack and Jackalyn who are both 14, Jenessa who is 13, Jeffrey who is 12, Jordana who is 10, Jordyn who is 9, Jorja she is 8, and Jessica who is 7. That are all our children", Jaclyn says introducing each one

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay here", Dracula says to the family

"I am sure we will have a splendid time. Times like this family sticks together", Jacob says

"Times like this?" Griffin asks

"You will see. Now where are our rooms?" Jaclyn asks

"You are on the 7th floor the 8th is off limits it is only for me, Mavis and Johnny now", Dracula says

"That is understandable. Get the baggage", Jaclyn says to her children

"Allow me", Dracula says nicely, "Bell boys"

The zombies come out and pick up the baggage.

"Everyone follow me", Dracula says leading them into an big elevator and pressing the 7th floor

They were there quickly and Dracula shows them the rooms.

"Is anyone sharing?" Dracula asks

"Jadyn and James are, Jaylyn and Janiya are, Jacqueline and Jazlyn are, Jae and Jack are, Jackalyn and Jenessa are and the five others will stay in our room. You want your rooms next to each other?" Dracula asks

"Yes please if that is possible", Jacob says

"He is your room it 3 rooms with King sized beds. It also has a kitchen, bathroom, the internet and a TV", Dracula says giving them the key, "Now Jadyn and James in this room, Jaylyn and Janiya are in this room, Jacqueline and Jazlyn are here, Jae and Jack are in this one and Jackalyn and Jenessa. Is that fine?"

"It is perfect thank you. We will settle in then explore. We can talk more after that. I have heaps of stories to tell you about Johnny", Jaclyn says

"I am sure you do. If you need anything just ask for me", Dracula says leaving back down to the lobby

"How did it go Drac?" Gill asks  
>"Fine they seem like a nice family", Dracula asks<p>

"Should you warn Johnny about these two guests his parents invited?" Wanda asks concerned

"I guess", Dracula says pulling out his phone and dialling the last received number

"Hello?" Johnny answers

"Jonathan your parents and siblings are here", Dracula says

"Good they didn't get lost. Is that all you called to tell me?" Johnny asks sounding rushed

"Yes your mum invited two of your old friends here to surprise you. She said you need more friends", Dracula says

Johnny groans, "I hope it is not who I think they are. Keep an eye on them if they arrive before us. They are TROUBLE"

"I am sure we can handle it", Dracula says

"That's what you say now. Just you wait to who I think she invited", Johnny says

"Johnny I need you", Mavis says in the background

"I have to go. Be careful Drac", Johnny says hanging up

"We have something to worry about according to Jonathan. I better have my Security Camera's watching them when they arrive", Dracula says

"I hope this doesn't cause any trouble", Eunice says

"It won't it is just a little speed bump. Everything will be perfect for Johnny and Mavis's return tomorrow", Dracula replies

That was not the truth he was nervous inside Johnny didn't sound like himself when he heard about who was coming. This he would have to keep an eye on….

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p>"Sir three people are here looking for Johnathan", the suit of armour says to Dracula<p>

It was 9.00 in the morning. He only had to wait two hours for his daughter.

"I will see them", Dracula says speeding to the lobby.

There was two females with blonde hair and a man with brown hair.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania", Dracula says to the three

"Thank you. Where is Johnny?" the female asks

"He is not here yet. What are your names?" Dracula asks

"Christine", the blonde says

"Pauline", the other blonde says

"Brett", the boy says

"Well lets get you three checked into your rooms", Dracula says

"Oh we will be sharing a room with Johnny we always have", Christine says

"Oh you want room number 107. I will have someone take you there", Dracula says calling a zombie

"They seem nice", Wanda says coming up after they are gone

"It is freaky they want to share a room with Johnny", Gill says

"Yeah there is that. Maybe they are just good friends", Frank says

"Let's hope so we don't want Mavis hurt", Eunice says

"Sir, sir", the armour says coming up

"Yes?" Dracula says

"They are here", the armour says

"Who's here?" Dracula asks nearly losing his patience

"Your daughter sir she has arrived with Johnny", the armour says

Dracula's eyes light up. His daughter was here! He will finally see them after 4 long years.

That's when Johnny comes in carrying a lot of bags. Mavis was behind him pushing a stroller.

"It's good to be home", they hear Mavis say

"Yep. And we are an hour and a half early. That has to be a first", Johnny says putting down the bags

"Mavy", Dracula calls coming over with everyone

"Dad!" Mavis says hurrying to hug him

"I missed you my voodoo doll", Dracula says

"I missed you too dad", Mavis says smiling

"Hey Drac how's it going?" Johnny says near the stroller

"Good. How are you Johnny?" Dracula asks

"Good. Tired but good. Now we are here we will get a chance to relax", Johnny says smiling at Mavis as if it was a joke

"Dad we have a surprise for you all", Mavis says smiling going back over to the stroller

"What is it?" Dracula asks clueless

Mavis gently pulled the covers back to reveal four little babies. All of them so small and innocent. Three were dressed in pink the other blue.

"Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Mavis asks

That's when Dracula faints and Murray catches him.

"Wow Drac just fainted didn't see that one coming", Johnny says

"Can someone get some water to wake him up", Wanda asks the armour man

The armoured man comes back with water and Wayne tosses it on Dracula.

"Arg that's cold", Dracula cries bolting up right

"Are you already buddy?" Frank asks

"I just had the strangest dream", Dracula says

"Ah Dad look over here it wasn't a dream", Mavis says

Dracula looks again seeing the four little babies. Dracula gets up mesmerized by them. Remembering when Mavis was that small and innocent.

"They are yours?" Dracula asks

"Yes would you like to hold one?" Mavis asks smiling

Dracula just nods.

Mavis gently takes out one with a pink blanket on and kisses her forehead.

"Let's take you to Grandpa", Mavis says walking over, "Hold out your arms Dad. Don't be afraid you won't hurt her"

Dracula does and Mavis puts the baby in her father's arms and backs away

Dracula was in love with the baby already. She had black hair and she opened her eyes blue eyes stared back.

"She is so cute", Wanda says looking over Dracula's shoulder

That's when Johnny and Mavis come over with the other two.

"How old are they?" Eunice asks

"9 days old", Mavis replies

"What is this ones name?" Dracula asks his daughter looking at his Granddaughters cute little face

"You're holding Martha Mavis Marlow", Mavis says

Dracula tears up his daughter named her daughter after her mother.

"Little Martha. That name suits her", Dracula says smiling down at his Granddaughter

"Would you like to know the names off the other two?" Johnny asks

"Yes", everyone says

"In my arms is Natalya Nala Marlow", Mavis says showing them the baby

Little Natalya had red hair, blue eyes.

"In my arms is Dracula Johnny Marlow. Drac for short", Johnny says

Drac had black hair and blue eyes.

"And this one is Nayeli Sarah Marlow", Johnny says gesturing to the other baby in his arms

Nayeli had black hair and blue eyes.

"They all inherited your blue eyes Mavis", Wanda says

"They did", Mavis says

"You named him after me?" Dracula asks still holding little Martha

"Yes. It seemed appropriate. Do you like them Dad?" Mavis asks

"I love them. Let's go somewhere private and we can talk", Dracula says

"Sounds great. Let's put the babies back in the stroller and can you have someone help Johnny with all our bags. There is more in the car like the crib and changing table", Mavis says putting the babies back in the stroller

"We can handle that", Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin say

"Thanks", Johnny says picking up some of the stuff

"Hi I am Gill. Lake Monster", Gill says introducing himself to Johnny

"Gill it has been a long time. We grow up together", Mavis says

"Good to meet you Gill. Want to give me a hand?" Johnny says

Gill laughs, "Sure"

"We are going to the 8th floor. Let's go and catch up", Dracula says leading them away

They had a LOT to catch up on…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
